hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Equestria Hurricane Season (Rara, Ryne, Steven, Andrew, Azure, HT, NDB, Kdenny, Cobra and IBrian)
This page should be redirected to 2032 Equestrian Hurricane Season(Raraah, Steve, Ryne, Andrew, Azure, HypercaneTeen, Not David Brown, KDenny, Cobrastrike, and IBrian). =''WE REPEAT, WARNING WARNING WARNING UR BROWSER WILL CRASH VEIWING THE PAGE!''= =Ok then, everyone! You know what this calls for? Well, our goal on this season is to make a highly active themed season on this wiki; with 300+ storms in this season alone! In order to reach our goal, we need everyone to contribute to this season and add new storms, and EVERYONE should come along and join in the fun! So we'll work our socks off to reach our target of 300+ storms! So let's get working!= Storm names These are the names that we are going to use as we progress through the season towards our goal. If a name is used, please cross it out and place (used) after the name. List I *Applejack (used) *Pinkie Pie (used) *Fluttershy (used) *Rainbow Dash (used) *Rarity (used) *Twilight Sparkle (used) *Apple Bloom (used) *Scootaloo (used) *Sweetie Belle (used) *Aloe (used) *Big Macintosh (used) *Braeburn (used) *Cheerilee (used) *Cheese Sandwich (used) *Cherry Jubilee (used) *Coco Pommel (used) *Dr. Caballeron (used) *Filthy Rich (used) *Gizmo (used) *Goldie Delicious (used) *Granny Smith (used) *Hoity Toity (used) *Lotus Blossom (used) *Mane-iac (used) *Mayor Mare (used) *Mr. Carrot Cake (used) *Mrs. Cup Cake (used) *Ms. Harshwinny (used) *Ms. Peachbottom (used) *Nurse Redheart (used) *Photo Finish (used) *Prim Hemline (used) *Sapphire Shores (used) *Silver Shill (used) *Suri Polomare (used) *Toe-Tapper (used) *Torch Song (used) *Lapis Lazuli (used) *Sapphire (used) List II *Blossomforth (used) *Bulk Biceps (used) *Cloud Chaser (used) *Cloudchaser (used) *Daring Do (used) *Derpy (used) *Flash Sentry (used) *Flitter (used) *Lightning Dust (used) *Stellar Eclipse (used) *Thunderlane (used) List III *Fleetfoot (used) *Soarin (used) *Spitfire (used) *Blaze (used) *Fire Streak (used) *High Winds (used) *Lightning Streak (used) *Misty Fly (used) *Silver Lining (used) *Surprise (used) *Wave Chill (used) *Crecent Moon (used) *Fast Clip (used) *Ring Out (used) *Whiplash (used) *Rapidfire (used) *General Firefly (used) *Colonel Purple Dart (used) *Commander Easyglider (used) *Admiral Fairweather (used) *Admiral Fairy Flight (used) *General Flash (used) *Flaire De Mare (used) List IV *Claude (used) *Doctor Horse (used) *Fancy Pants (used) *Flam (used) *Fleur Dis Lee (used) *Flim (used) *Jet Set (used) *Joe (used) *King Sombra (used) *Prince Blueblood (used) *Princess Cadance (used) *Princess Celestia (used) *Princess Luna (used) *Shining Armour (used) *Sunset Shimmer (used) *Trenderhoof (used) *"The Great and Powerful" Trixie (used) *Upper Crust (used) List V *Babs Seed (used) *Diamond Tiara (used) *Featherweight (used) *Pipsqueak (used) *Pound Cake (used) *Pumpkin Cake (used) *Rumble (used) *Silver Spoon (used) *Snails (used) *Snips (used) *Twist (used) *Zipporwhill (used) List VI *Cloudy Quartz (used) *Igneous Rock (used) *Maud Pie (used) *Pokey Oaks (used) *Sew 'n Sow (used) *Stinkin' Rich (used) *Apple Bottoms (used) *Apple Brown Betty (used) *Apple Bumpkin *Apple Cider *Apple Cinnamon *Apple Cobbler *Apple Dumpling *Apple Fritter *Apple Honey *Apple Leaves *Apple Munchies *Apple Pie *Apple Rose *Apple Strudel *Apple Top *Aunt Orange *Auntie Applesauce *Bushel *Candy Apples *Caramel Apple *Florina *Gala Appleby *Golden Delicious *Half Baked Apple *Happy Trails *Hayseed Turnip Truck *Peachy Sweet *Red Delicous *Uncle Orange *Wensley List VII *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Cookie Crumbles *Hondo Flanks *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Ambrosia *Amethyst Gleam *Amira *Apple *Beauty Brass *Berry Dreams *Berryshine *Big Top *Big Wig *Bill Neigh *Bon Bon *Mr Breezy *Caramel *Charged Up *Cherry Berry *Cherry Fizzy *Cherry Punch *Coco Crusoe *Daisy *Dance Fever *Davenport *Fiddly Faddle *Frederick Horseshoepin *Full Steam *Globe Trotter *Golden Harvest *Goldengrape *Harry Trotter *Jeff Letrotski *Jesus Pezuna *Lady Justice *Lilac Links *Lily Valley *Luckette *Lucky Clover *Lucky Star *Lyrica Lilac *MandoPony *Meadow Song *Night Watch *Noteworthy *Nurse Snowheart *Octavia Melody *Ol' Salt *Parish Nandermane *Pearly Stitch *Perfect Pace *Rose *Rough Tumble *Ruby Splash *Sam *Spring Forward *Tall Order *Twilight Sky *Vidala Swoon List VIII *Helia *Nightingale *Rainbow Blaze *Adagio Dazzle *Rainbowshine *April Showers *Blue October *Compass Star *Cosmic *Comet Tail *Descent *Dr Whooves *Dust Devil *Golden Glory *Jetstream *Lyra *Midnight Strike *Nighting Gale *Orange Box *Vinyl Scratch List VIII *Angel *Gummy *Opal *Winona *Gummy *Owl (spelling needed) *Dinky Doo *Queen Chrysalis *Discord *Nightmare Moon *Zecora *Lord Tirek *Spike *Smooze *Starlight Glimmer * *UNDER CONSTRUCTION List X *Bubble Berry *Dusk Shine *Rainbow Blitz *Elusive *Apple Jack *Butterscotch *UNDER CONSTRUCTION Storms Hurricane Applejack Effected No Land. "MEGA SUPER-RIFFIC CATASTROPHIC PONY-KILLER MEGA SUPER DUPER PARTY" Hyper Mini Black Hole Pinkie Pie This name replaced Pinkamena which caused 100 foot surf in 2001. This storm became powerful, but it was no match for Thomas, which, it was sucked into along with the galaxy. Hurricane Fluttershy Effected no land. EXTREME SUPERSTORM Rainbow Dash! It was extremely destructive, causing more than a million deaths and over a trillion's worth of damage throughout its path! Hurricane Rarity Hurricane Twilight Sparkle Hurricane Apple Bloom Hurricane Scootaloo Tropical Storm Sweetie Belle Hurricane Aloe Megacane Big Macintosh Hurricane Braeburn Hurricane Cheerilee Tropical Storm Cheese Sandwich Tropical Storm Cherry Jubilee Hurricane Coco Pommel Hurricane Dr. Caballeron Super Hypercane Filthy Rich Snowcane Gizmo Hurricane Goldie Delicious Hurricane Granny Smith Hurricane Hoity Toity Tropical Storm Lotus Blossom Hurricane Mane-iac Hurricane Mayor Mare Hurricane Mr. Carrot Cake Hurricane Mrs. Cup Cake Firecane Ms. Harshwinny Hurricane Ms. Peachbottom Hurricane Nurse Redheart Hurricane Photo Finish Tropical Storm Prim Hemline Tropical Storm Sapphire Shores Hurricane Silver Shill Hurricane Suri Polomare Hurricane Toe-Tapper Hurricane Torch Song Tropical Storm Lapis Lazuli Hurricane Sapphire Hurricane Blossomforth Megacane Bulk Biceps Hurricane Cloud Chaser Tropical Storm Cloudchaser Megacane Daring Do Infinite Storm Derpy Superstorm Flash Sentry Hurricane Flitter Super Hypercane Lightning Dust Hypercane Stellar Eclipse Snowcane Thunderlane Hyper Mini Black Hole Fleetfoot Super Mini Black Hole Soarin The huge disaster originated from a strong tropical wave that formed in Equestria. It became a tropical storm 1 minute later and extremely favorable conditions caused EUEI (Extreme Untold Explosive Intensification). 30 seconds later, Soarin strengthened to a hurricane and it was a Category 5 another two minutes later. Another 10 minutes passed, and Soarin had strengthened to a Megacane packing winds exceeding 1000 mph. Everypony around Equestria was panicking as they witnessed the storm reaching untold intensities. One hour later, Soarin had strengthened to an infinite storm and it literally covered almost all of Equestria with its force causing waves to reach 500 feet and flooding almost all land in the region. By the end of the day Soarin was a Super Mini Black Hole completely destroying everything. At the end of 2032, logic was broken and Soarin, along with buddies Fleetfoot, Spitfire, Blaze, Fire Streak, and Pinkie Pie, turned into real black holes and began to completely suck in Equestria. However, Soarin was too weak to withstand the power of Fleetfoot, Spitfire, and Pinkie Pie, and Soarin was eventually sucked into Spitfire. 'HAHA I SUCKED OUT SOARIN LOL IMMA DEMOLISH EVERYONE INTO SMITHERINES LEL!' Hyper Mini Black Hole Spitfire Super Mini Black Hole Blaze Super Mini Black Hole Fire Streak Super Mini Black Hole High Winds Super Mini Black Hole Lightning Streak Super Mini Black Hole Misty Fly Super Mini Black Hole Silver Lining Super Mini Black Hole Surprise Super Mini Black Hole Wave Chill Super Mini Black Hole Crescent Moon Super Mini Black Hole Fast Clip Super Mini Black Hole Ring Out Super Mini Black Hole Whiplash Super Mini Black Hole Rapidfire Super Mini Black Hole General Firefly Super Mini Black Hole Colonel Purple Dart Super Mini Black Hole Commander Easy Glider Super Mini Black Hole Admiral Fairweather Super Mini Black Hole Admiral Fairy Flight Super Mini Black Hole General Flash Hurricane Claude Hurricane Doctor Horse Hurricane Fancy Pants Megacane Flam Tropical Storm Fleur Dis Lee Megacane Flim Hurricane Jet Set Megacane Joe Mini Black Hole King Sombra Hurricane Prince Blueblood Hurricane Princess Cadance Hurricane Princess Celestia Hurricane Princess Luna Hurricane Shining Armour Super Hypercane Sunset Shimmer Hurricane Trenderhoof Super Mini Black Hole "The Great and Powerful" Trixie Tropical Storm Upper Crust Hurricane Babs Seed Tropical Invest Diamond Tiara Superstorm Featherweight Hurricane Pipsqueak Hurricane Pound Cake Hurricane Pumpkin Cake Tropical Storm Rumble Tropical Invest Silver Spoon Tropical Storm Snails Hurricane Snips Hurricane Twist Hurricane Zipporwhill Hurricane Cloudy Quartz Hurricane Igneous Rock Tropical Storm Maud Pie Hurricane Pokey Oaks Hurricane Sew n' Sow Hurricane Stinkin' Rich Hurricane Apple Bottoms Tropical Storm Apple Brown Betty Tropical Storm Apple Bumpkin UNDER CONSTRUCTION Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:1 bottom:50 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2058 till:01/01/2059 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2058 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_156_mph-190_mph_(250-305_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.5,0,0.10) legend:Category_6+_>190_mph_(>305_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2058 till:12/01/2058 color:C3 text:Applejack from:04/01/2058 till:31/12/2058 color:C6 text:Pinkie Pie from:04/01/2058 till:16/01/2058 color:C3 text:Fluttershy from:05/01/2058 till:11/04/2058 color:C6 text:Rainbow Dash from:06/01/2058 till:13/01/2058 color:C4 text:Rarity from:08/01/2058 till:19/01/2058 color:C5 text:Twilight Sparkle from:13/01/2058 till:28/01/2058 color:C4 text:Apple Bloom from:19/01/2058 till:26/01/2058 color:C3 text:Scootaloo from:20/01/2058 till:22/01/2058 color:TS text:Sweetie Belle from:24/01/2058 till:29/01/2058 color:C1 text:Aloe from:26/01/2058 till:28/02/2058 color:C6 text:Big Macintosh from:27/01/2058 till:04/02/2058 color:C3 text:Braeburn barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2058 till:01/02/2058 text:January from:01/02/2058 till:01/03/2058 text:February from:01/03/2058 till:01/04/2058 text:March from:01/04/2058 till:01/05/2058 text:April from:01/05/2058 till:01/06/2058 text:May from:01/06/2058 till:01/07/2058 text:June from:01/07/2058 till:01/08/2058 text:July from:01/08/2058 till:01/09/2058 text:August from:01/09/2058 till:01/10/2058 text:September from:01/10/2058 till:01/11/2058 text:October from:01/11/2058 till:01/12/2058 text:November from:01/12/2058 till:01/01/2059 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Joint Hurricane Seasons Category:Season collabs Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons